


Ink Demonth day 5- Bendy Royale

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Battle, Fights, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In an alternate universe where a mysterious Mister Ben Dennie has started a battle royale after taking control of the USA, Henry and the other sillyvision members are pitted against the Archgate productions for a matter of survival.
Relationships: Allison Angel/Tom, Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Jack Fain & Sammy Lawrence, Susie Campbell/Allison Pendle
Kudos: 3





	Ink Demonth day 5- Bendy Royale

Henry really didn't know why he had been marked to take part in the Inky Royale, he had been planning on retiring and staying in California. Not kill several other people, including his own wife in a rumoured attempt to curb criminal behaviour as the familiar voice of Sammy Lawrence rang out elsewhere while he was holding an ax. "Welcome little sheep,to the Inky Battle Royale. You have been chosen to fight as a result of non compliance with our Lord's rules about the bendy cartoons. Rest assured,we shall ensure you earn your penance if the proving ground trials show your innocence. There are fifty people here,including certain traitors who left our Lord's much beloved Sillyvision Studios. If any of you prove you worth,you will stay as civilians,or even be elevated to join our lord's ranks. We have one week . Can I get an amen in this beach?" 

Several people in the crowd booed,including Bertrum Piedmont,Nathan Arch and Allison Pendle. This obviously was a bad idea as Sammy took the head off a training dummy with his axe, that was eerily shaped like Joey Drew and yelled. "Alright, it seems I was not clear enough. if anybody refuses to fight, then we'll just have to sink you in the ink!" 

Susie visibly shuddered as she lifted the knife head over the terrified Wally Franks and crying. "I'm sorry Wally. But getting back Alice has been my life long dream." Wally Franks then kneed her in the face as he yelled. "Are you crazy? You're playing into Ben's hands!" 

God,even Nathan Arch now wanted to punch Mr Murray hill's face, as the admin yelled at all seven of the remaining survivors. " Well sweet Christmas! What the hell are you people doing. You are meant to fight in life,because if you don't,then the commies and non believers who don't trust the Ink Lord might wipe us all out." 

The Mayor of New York then took off his face,only to reveal it was a surprisingly realistic rubber mask shaped like a human face. It was an inky and wrong version of Bendy the dancing demon himself!


End file.
